


Should I Fall Behind [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Choices:Fem!Xanxus [13]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Genderswap, Grief/Mourning, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Ten Years Later Arc (Reborn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Squalo ends up taking a bullet for Xanxus. It doesn't work out quite like either of them expects it to."Squalo doesn't mean to break his promise to Xanxus, but he does it anyway and it happens like this: The meeting with the fucking Caraceni turns out to be a set-up, one with the sole purpose of getting the Vongola Tenth out in the open where the fucking Millefiore can get a shot at her."





	Should I Fall Behind [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Should I Fall Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390255) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the MP3 link.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Choice/Should%20I%20Fall%20Behind.mp3) | 29:17 | 20.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[ Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Choices%20Fem!Xanxus%20Series.m4b) | 10:00:01 | 284.9 MB  
  
### Music

_Hokori Takaki Ikari_ by Masanori Ikeda

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lys ap Adin for blanket permission!  
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
